Storm
by narusasunaru kit
Summary: Naruto is deathly afraid of storms, especially ones like these…AU, OOC, SasuNaru,FLUFF


**I guess this means I'm no longer on hiatus…which is awesome! Well it is if you enjoy my stories…anyways I was inspire by the sudden thunder and lightning storm we had, I personally looooooove them but I know plenty of people who don't.**

**Rating-T [to be safe]**

**Summary- Naruto is deathly afraid of storms, especially ones like these…AU, OOC**

**Disclaimer-I don't own Naruto or The weather…**

"SASUKE!!!!!!! OPEN THE DAMN DOOR!!" Naruto yelled and pounded on the wooden door, he cringed when he heard the faintest sound of thunder. He continued to yell and hit the door until it was finally opened by his roommate. Wind blew hard and caused the blond to stumble inside, nearly crashing into Sasuke, and clutch his books tight. Quickly he slammed the door shut and went to his bed.

"Why didn't you just let yourself in?" Sasuke brought the towel from around his neck back up to dry off his hair. Walking to his own bed he sat down and threw the towel to the hamper by the door.

"I forgot my key, I thought I was going to be late to class and in my haste left it there" Naruto pointed to his desk, sure enough a small silver key lay next to his laptop. He sighed before removing his shoes and throwing them into his open closet, followed by his socks into the hamper. He quickly removed his damp clothing and put on a pair of orange and black plaid pj pants.

"Nice job Dobe, were you late?" Sasuke sat at his desk and opened his own laptop; Naruto did the same while sighing.

"No…It's raining pretty badly now, but it's supposed to pass soon." Narutos voice was quaky and he ran a hand through his hair continuously. It was a nervous habit of his to finger comb his hair, usually too hard and hair would come out. Sasuke never approved of it but despite attempts he couldn't get the blond to stop.

"You going to be ok?" The raven had been Narutos roommate for four years now at Konoha Business School, and knew that he always freaked out when there were large thunder and lightning storms.

"I should be fine…" Strands of blond hair fluttered to the floor and Naruto cleared his hand of them, having tugged too hard. It was a lie though, but his pride wouldn't allow him to say 'no he wouldn't be fine' and that he was about to breakdown.

"Hn…" Sasuke wrote out an email to his older brother, keeping it minimal, before checking his homework. Deciding he could do it some other day he turned off the computer and went to his bed, stretching out on it. A book was pulled out from a shelf above his headboard and he flipped it open and began reading.

--

Heavy raindrops smashed themselves onto the windows, shining in the light from the ceiling. Naruto buried his head deeper into his pillow and pulled the comforter up to cover his nose, leaving his hair and bright blue eyes peeking over the top. His back was to the wall and he watched his roommate read silently, not having a care at all that the world outside was wreaking havoc or anything caught in it. An especially bright and long flash of lightning caused the lights to flicker and Naruto braced himself for the worse second half. The thunder. This came, as an ear splittingly loud crack, paused for a millisecond before cracking again just as loud and rumbling for a minute or so before dying down. The blond was left in a heap of himself, his body shook with fear and un-spilled tears gathered in his eyes and caused his throat to tighten uncomfortably, he sobbed quietly not wanting to disturb Sasuke. It didn't work as he noticed the raven paused in his reading and shifted his eyes over to the blond.

"Naruto…you said you would be ok this time." Sasuke closed his book, saving the page, and placed it on the shelf. He glanced at the clock and realized it had only been ten minutes. Naruto usually lasted longer than this but it couldn't have helped that he was outside when the thunder and rain started; not to mention he forgot his key and was waiting for a few minutes as Sasuke put pj pants on before answering the door. "Dobe"

"S-shut up T-teme! I am f-fine" His voice was muffled through the blanket and was barely understood but managed to get the point across. Tears ran across the bridge of his nose, into his other eye and then down his temple finally soaking into the pillow. He never liked big storms, regular rain he could handle but once thunder and lightning were added to the game he became a mess and couldn't do anything. He had had a too close encounter when he was 12, he had been sitting on his favorite swing when it began to downpour without warning and he had quickly run back inside with the rest of the kids. Moments after he left the tree and swing it had been struck by lightning. The only person who was able to calm his nerves was none other than Sasuke; they had been best friends, now lovers, since. Ever since then he always thought that it could've been him, what if he hadn't left the swing fast enough and died. "Argh! I hate rain…"

"Hn…" Sasuke scooted over in his bed, knowing the blond was watching, and patted the spot next to him; he always tried to be a source of comfort even if it was just somebody to be near. Blue eyes glanced to the window, contemplating the 5 foot journey from bed to bed. What were the possibilities of his being struck by lightning through the window? Deciding he was safe he flung his blanket off and quickly got up from his bed, halfway to Sasukes bed though lightning lit up the sky and his body. Jumping in surprise and horror he dove onto the bed and crawled under the covers hastily, shaking even more.

"Naruto you're fine, nothing happened…" Sasuke slid his legs under the covers and lifted them slightly, peeking under to see blue eyes shining from the room light. The boys' body still shook and he had balled himself into the fetal position in the middle of the bed. Sasuke felt his heart clench slightly at the pitiful sight, he didn't want the blond to feel like this. He hooked his hands under Narutos strong arms and pulled him to the top of the bed, carefully laying his head on the pillow. "Dobe, you're safe."

"B-but…what if s-something h-appened and I d-died…" Naruto pleaded with his eyes for Sasuke to understand, which he did, and once again pulled the blankets to cover his nose. His breathing slowed down slightly, but it did nothing to quell his speeding heart. The bed shifted as Sasuke lay down onto his side, facing the blond, one arm bent and under the pillow the other also bent but lay between them near his own chest.

"You aren't going to die Naruto; you have a one in seven hundred thousand chance of being struck by lightning. You will be fine…" Naruto began crying silently again, a small sob escaping every now and then. For five minutes they laid there, Sasuke offering his comfort as the blond continued to cry. More lightning flashed before thunder crashed loud and deep not even a second later, their room shook with the force of it, the window rattled and their desks and beds creaked, a few things on the shelves toppled. Naruto mewled in fear before quickly pulling himself closer to the raven; he buried his face into the pale chest and gripped it tightly with his fingers. Sasuke was shocked slightly at the amount of fear coursing through him; yea a few times Naruto had been scared that he would end up spending the night in Sasukes bed, gripping his pj shirt tightly the entire time; but never had Naruto needed to be so close to him for comfort. Not dwelling to long on it he moved his arms to wrap around the shivering body and pull him even closer, while shushing him quietly, his fingers drew deft patterns on the bare back, trying to soothe the blond boy. Another few shots of lightning, and loud crashes and cracks of thunder, later the storm calmed. The rain kept pouring from the sky but the sound and light effects had stopped. Naruto however hadn't stopped panicking, his breathing calmed completely but silent tears still spilled onto the pillow and he still clutched for his life onto Sasuke.

"Sasuke…I'm sorry…" Naruto whispered his voice raspy from crying so much. He felt a squeeze of the arms around him before there was light pressure to his hair. Naruto tilted his head back and was met with worried onyx eyes and an offered smile. Naruto smiled back, the tears began to stop and dried onto his skin creating a tightness he chose to ignore. "I'm sorry I invaded your bed…I was just…"

"Scared I know…" Sasuke leaned down and placed a soft kiss onto Narutos forehead. "It's ok…I love you Naru"

"I love you too Suke…" Naruto smiled softly and cuddled closer to his boyfriend. His body still shook very slightly but it was enough to get Sasuke to hug him tighter and continue to kiss the top of his head. "Can I sleep here tonight?"

"Why ask, you would've made your way over here eventually…" Sasuke smirked playfully, laughing when he received an embarrassed blush. "I wouldn't let you leave my bed even if you tried though."

"Oh…" Naruto fought the blush away before stretching his arm behind him and flicking the switch, leaving the room dark. Blond meshed with black as Naruto moved up on the bed, resting his head on the pillow again and bringing their faces closer together. Sasukes smirk disappeared and he leaned in before sweeping Naruto into a soft yet passionate kiss. Their eyes closed halfway before fully and Naruto brought a shaky hand to a pale face before burying it in soft locks of hair loosely. They pulled back carefully, both smiling contentedly. "I'm tired Suke…"

"Shhh…just sleep my little Naru…" Sasuke ran a hand through blond hair lightly, soothing the boy until his breaths evened. "Just…sleep"

Sasuke dozed off not a second after the blond, silently thanking whoever was listening that lightning had hit that tree ten years ago…


End file.
